Elemental
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: Ia tak pernah menyangka, bahwa sebuah rahasia dibalik lilitan perban di lengan kanannya mampu mengubah dunianya... Multichapter fic, warning inside, DLDR.


_Archadia World..._

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"

Wanita bertudung putih itu hanya bisa menatap nanar melihat seorang gadis _honey blonde_ yang sedari tadi bertanya padanya dengan suara keras sampai-sampai sebatang pohon yang teramat besar di sekitar mereka seakan menggoyangkan dahan-dahannya yang terlihat rapuh.

"Athena..." ucap wanita bertudung putih itu lirih, "Ada satu cara yang harus kita lakukan demi keselamatan _Archadia_..." lanjutnya.

"Be-benarkah, Gaia?" tanya Athena, sang gadis _honey blonde_ dengan nada riang. Sedangkan Gaia, sang lawan bicara menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Kita harus menyimpan semua _elemental energy_ ke dalam tubuh para _nation_ di bumi..." kata Gaia lembut sambil meraih sebongkah kristal merah yang tergantung pada salah satu dahan pohon tersebut, "Kudengar _nation-nation_ di bumi cukup kuat, mungkin mereka dapat menyimpan energi sebesar ini di tubuh mereka.."

"Ta-tapi..." ucap Athena setengah terkejut, "Bagaimana jika _elemental energy_ itu membunuh mereka?"

"Membunuh?" tanya Gaia heran seraya menengok ke arah Athena yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya.

"Iya, membunuh mereka dari dalam!" jawab Athena panik, setitik air mata mulai terlihat di sudut-sudut mata _sapphire_nya.

"Athena adikku sayang..." timpal Gaia lembut sambil mengusap rambut Athena yang hampir menumpahkan air matanya, "_Elemental energy_ tak akan membunuh mereka dari dalam. Lagipula, kita tak berniat untuk membunuh mereka bukan? Kita hanya menyembunyikan _elemental energy_ dari para _Parallia_..." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ta-tapi, apa ada efek samping dari _elemental energy_ ini?" tanya Athena yang sepertinya mulai tenang.

"Yah, meskipun ada sedikit efek samping tetapi tidak akan membunuh mereka.. Percayalah padaku.." jawab Gaia sambil menempelkan tangannya di batang pohon tersebut, "_O god of Archadia.. Allow me to send elemental energy.._"

Sesaat kemudian pohon raksasa itu menurunkan dahan-dahannya dan menggoyangkannya sehingga kristal-kristal tersebut terjatuh dengan sendirinya ke bawah.

"Dengan ini _Parallia_ tak akan bisa mendapatkan _elemental energy_..." ujar Gaia lembut sambil melihat hujan kristal dari atas sana.

"Uhm!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Elemental**

**Chapter 1**

_**Gakuen**_**!AU dan **_**Fantasy**_**!AU merajalela, **_**human names inside **_**(dengan kata lain, **_**human names**_** bisa saja di bagian deskripsi atau dialog karena sebagian besar **_**country name**_** merajalela di dialog)**_**,**_** OC(s)**_** inside**_**, mungkin ada unsur per-OOC-an, **_**genre**_** campur (**_**adventure-fantasy-friendship**_**-humor), ada beberapa unsur yang mirip dengan **_**anime**_**/**_**games**_**/yang lainnya, alur **_**randomly**_** ngebut, bahasa **_**absurd**_** sangat, dan lain-lain.**

**Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Tales of Series © Bandai-Namco**

**Persona Series © Atlus**

**Persona Powers Hetalia © Mitsuki Horenake**

_**Huruf miring**_** artinya artes/monster/weapon/dll**

**Author tak pernah meminta hal-hal berbau finansial dalam menulis fic ini karena author menulis ini hanya untuk menyalurkan kesenangan belaka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Meanwhile in Real World..._

_World W Academy..._

_07.10 AM..._

"_Yosh,_ saatnya hari pertama sekolah dimulai~!"

Terlihat seorang pemuda _dirty blonde_ berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya—dan terlihat tangan kanannya terbaluti perban—sedangkan di sampingnya berdiri seorang pemuda Asia bersurai hitam tengah menenteng tasnya.

"Akhirnya kita bisa kembali bersekolah setelah libur beberapa bulan, _Amerika-san_..." timpal pemuda Asia itu sambil membetulkan sarung tangan yang menyelimuti kedua telapaknya.

"Uhm!" sahut Alfred, pemuda—yang dipanggil '_Amerika-san_'—itu penuh semangat, "Tapi aku benci dengan perban di tanganku ini, seakan-akan aku sedang mengalami luka parah!" lanjutnya sedikit kesal sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bersabarlah, _Amerika-san_... Intinya jangan sampai mereka mengetahui yang sebenarnya di tangan kananmu itu.." timpal Kiku, sang pemuda Asia—yang diketahui sebagai personifikasi negeri matahari terbit itu—dengan nada tenang.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk!" ajak Alfred bersemangat seraya menarik tangan Kiku memasuki gedung sekolah.

Ya, _World W Academy _ini merupakan sekolah khusus para _nation_—dengan kata lain, personifikasi negara hingga kota—di mana mereka belajar untuk menjadi _nation_ yang baik dan benar. Maka tak heran jika sekolah itu memiliki fasilitas yang teramat memadai untuk menunjang pendidikan mereka.

"Hei Japan, kira-kira kita masuk ke kelas apa ya?" tanya Alfred seraya menengok ke arah Kiku yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ada baiknya kita lihat papan pengumuman terlebih dahulu..." jawab Kiku sambil menunjuk sebuah papan pengumuman yang tertampang di depan mereka yang langsung menghampirinya. Dihindarinya belasan—ralat, puluhan _nation_ yang juga ingin mengetahui kelas mana yang akan mereka masuki.

"Hoo.. Aku masuk ke kelas Bahasa..." gumam Alfred sambil mengurut dagunya, "Kau masuk ke kelas mana?" tanyanya kepada Kiku yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kelas Ekonomi." jawab Kiku sembari menghela napas, "Kalau begitu, saat pulang sekolah nanti kita ke kantin ya!" serunya sebelum berjalan menuju kelas Ekonomi.

"Oki doki, Japan!" sahut Alfred seraya melambaikan tangannya kepada Kiku yang juga melambaikan tangannya, "_Yosh_, saatnya ke kelas Bahasa!" serunya bersemangat sambil berjalan meninggalkan papan pengumuman dan menuju kelas Bahasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_11.59 AM..._

"—pertemuan kita kali ini sampai di sini, jangan lupa kerjakan tugas. Tugas dikumpulkan di pertemuan berikutnya! Terima kasih."

Begitu sang guru keluar, seluruh murid yang mengikuti kelas Bahasa pun berbondong-bondong keluar kelas, tak terkecuali Alfred yang berjalan santai sambil memperbaiki lilitan perban pada lengannya. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, ia merasa risih dengan tatapan heran sekaligus simpati murid lainnya tepat ke lengan kanannya—

—dengan bonus pertanyaan dan bisikan bernada simpati yang berfokus pada lengan kanannya.

_Apa susahnya sih tidak menghiraukan sebuah lilitan perban pada lengan seseorang?_

"_Amerika-san!_" seru Kiku dari depan pintu kelas Ekonomi, sementara itu Alfred yang hendak menuju lokernya langsung menghampiri pemuda Asia itu.

"Ingat janji kita tadi pagi?" tanya Kiku, sedangkan Alfred menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Oke, saatnya kita ke kantin!" seru Alfred sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan Kiku menuju kantin. Sesampainya di sana mereka segera mengambil makanan yang mereka inginkan lalu duduk di tempat yang disediakan.

"Tahun ajaran kali ini jauh lebih menyenangkan ya..." ujar Kiku sambil menyantap _onigiri_nya.

"Hm!" sahut Alfred sambil mengunyah _hamburger_nya lalu menegaknya, "Tapi apa nanti asramanya seperti tahun lalu?" tanyanya sembari bertopang dagu.

"Mungkin saja," jawab Kiku sambil membetulkan letak duduknya, "Semoga saja asramanya sama seperti tahun lalu..."

"Hai Japan!" sapa Maria—lengkapnya Maria Clara de la Cruz—sang personifikasi Filipina yang membawa nampan berisi makanannya sambil menghampiri Kiku, "Boleh aku bergabung di sini?"

"Hoo, silakan, silakan!" sahut Alfred sambil mempersilakan Maria untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih, _Kuya_~" ujar Maria ceria sambil duduk di samping Alfred yang langsung menutupi wajah meronanya. "Sepertinya tadi kalian membicarakan tahun ajaran ini ya?"

"Begitulah, _Piri-chan_..." jawab Kiku sembari menyeruput _green tea_nya.

"Hmph, mentang-mentang tubuhku lebih kecil darimu lalu kau seenaknya memanggilku dengan _–chan_...!" gerutu Maria kesal—yang justru malah membuatnya terlihat imut—sambil mengunyah rotinya.

"Hihihi, kau terlihat lucu kalau begitu~" komentar Alfred sambil mencubiti pipi Maria yang merasa terganggu dengan perbuatannya.

"..._Kuyaaaa~_!" pekik Maria kesal sembari mengusapi pipinya, sedangkan sang pelaku hanya mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya yang membentuk huruf V sembari memasang ekspresi tak berdosa.

—seandainya Alfred mengetahui bahwa Maria ingin menjatuhkannya dari atap sekolah...

"Nggg... _Kuya..._" gumam Maria sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bawah bibirnya, "Kenapa tangan kanannya diperban?" tanyanya polos.

_Plok_.

Alfred pun _facepalm_.

_Bersabarlah sedikit, wahai Alfred Foster Jones..._

"...Selamat, kau menjadi orang ke sekian yang bertanya seputar—"

"—_PINOOOOOOOY~!_"

_Tuhan, siapa sih yang teriak-teriak_... batin Alfred sembari menutupi kedua telinganya saat mendengar jerit—ralat, teriakan seorang gadis yang baru saja menyerang kedua gendang telinganya.

"...Siapa yang berteriak barusan...?" tanya Kiku pelan sambil terus menutupi kedua telinganya.

"...Jangan katakan kalau yang berteriak barusan ada—"

Ucapan Maria terputus begitu merasakan sebuah tepukan—yang err... dingin—di pundaknya...

...bahkan gadis Filipina itu bersumpah bahwa ia merasakan sebuah aura gelap di belakangnya.

Mengerikan.

"_Pinoy_... Aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana..." ujar seorang gadis Indonesia—yang akrab dikenal sebagai Kirana Kusharapani—dengan nada dingin, aura gelapnya masih menggeliat di belakangnya, "...Dan ternyata kau malah duduk bersama si _maniac hambur_—"

"—Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" sanggah Alfred setengah berseru, terlihat perempatan uratnya di keningnya.

"Tapi itu kan kenyata—Hei, tangan kananmu kenapa?" timpal gadis Asia itu sambil menunjuk tangan kanan Alfred yang berbalut perban—

—dan Alfred berencana untuk membenturkan kepalanya dengan keras di jalan raya.

"Ia mengalami hal yang sama dengan kita, _Indoneshia-san_..." sahut Kiku sambil meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja.

"Hee? Maksudmu—" ucap sang gadis yang dipanggil '_Indoneshia-san_' itu yang sayangnya terputus begitu Maria menutup mulutnya.

"Sssstt, itu hanya rahasia kita bertiga!" serunya sambil menutup mulut Kirana dengan tangannya, membuat sang personifikasi Amerika Serikat itu memilih untuk meresponnya dengan mengerenyitkan kedua alisnya di depan mereka. "Engg _Kuya_... Nanti kita lanjutkan besok ya!" ujar Maria sambil menyeret Kirana—dalam keadaan masih menutupi mulutnya—menjauhi mereka.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau ke kamarku dulu ya!" seru Alfred sambil beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Silakan, _Amerika-san_..." ujar Kiku sambil menganggukkan kepalanya di depan Alfred yang mulai meninggalkan kantin sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—kebetulan sekali aku ingin membereskan kamar kita..." ujar Matthew, sang personifikasi Kanada yang tengah membawa masuk sebuah kardus saat Alfred baru tiba di kamar mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu~" ujar Alfred sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas tempat tidurnya dalam rangka ingin membantu Matthew membereskan kamar mereka.

"Dalam keadaan tangan terluka?" tanya Matthew sambil menunjuk tangan kanan Alfred yang sebetulnya sudah lelah mendengar dugaan tangan kanannya terluka dari teman-temannya. Tapi apa mau dikata, ia harus menjaga rahasia di balik lilitan perban di tangannya itu.

_Suatu saat mereka akan mengetahuinya, suatu saat..._

"Sudahlah, ayo kita beres-beres!" jawab Alfred mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka sembari mendorong punggung Matthew.

Ya, dan sekarang mereka sibuk membereskan kamar yang ditinggal penghuninya selama liburan semester. Bersyukurlah kamar mereka cukup bersih sehingga bisa membereskan kamar lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan.

"Ini." kata Alfred datar sembari menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Matthew yang memasang ekspresi heran, "Itu jadwal untuk tahun ajaran sekarang." lanjutnya seakan-akan ia menjawab pertanyaan saudaranya yang masih tertahan di dalam pikirannya.

"Sepertinya tahun ajaran sekarang agak berbeda dengan tahun ajaran lalu," komentar Matthew sambil membaca jadwalnya, "Semacam _moving class_ di universitas." lanjutnya sembari duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Begitulah~" timpal Alfred yang sebelumnya merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya, kini beranjak menuju pintu kamar, "Mattie, aku pergi ke klub _kick-boxing_! Kalau ada yang mencariku bilang tidak ada ya!" serunya sambil membuka pintu.

"Baiklah!" sahut Matthew yang membaca buku sambil memangku Kumajirou—yang sedari tadi berada di tempat tidurnya. Sementara itu, terlihat seorang gadis bertudung putih dan seekor kucing kecil berbulu putih—dan bersayap layaknya seorang bidadari—bersembunyi di semak-semak dekat jendela kamar itu.

"Athena, jadi siapa yang menjadi _fire energy holder_?" tanya kucing itu sambil mengibaskan ekornya.

"Kata Gaia, orang itu personifikasi dari _United States of America_. Nama lengkapnya Alfred Foster Jones..." jawab gadis bertudung putih yang dipanggil 'Athena' itu, "Kau lihat perban yang menutupi tangan kanannya, Minerva? Sebetulnya perban itu menutupi tanda miliknya, mungkin ia tak berani menunjukkannya ke orang banyak..."

"Kau tahu dari mana, Athena?! Bukannya Gaia yang bertugas me—" tanya Minerva, sang kucing bersayap dengan nada terkejut.

"—dia yang mengatakannya padaku." tukas Athena polos yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya sembari menjulurkan lidah, "Lagipula, teman-teman dan saudaranya juga termasuk _elemental energy holder_ jadi kemungkinan besar ia akan mempunyai _partner_. Ayo Minerva, kita harus melaporkan pengamatan ini kepada Gaia!" lanjutnya bersemangat, beberapa lama kemudian gadis bertudung putih dan kucing bersayap itu menghilang bagaikan ditelan bumi...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_07.43 PM..._

"Haah~ Hari ini hari yang melelahkan~"

Pemuda Amerika Serikat itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, terlihat sehelai handuk yang mengalungi lehernya. Latihan _kick-boxing_ tadi sangat menguras tenaganya, mungkin karena rekan latihnya cukup berat baginya.

Ya sudahlah, yang terpenting ia bisa beristirahat untuk hari esok...

"Pelajaran besok itu—"

Gumaman Alfred—yang sedang melihat jadwalnya—terputus begitu melihat seekor kucing bersayap yang memandangnya dengan pandangan layaknya seekor kucing di luar kamarnya. _Kucing yang aneh_... begitu batinnya. Karena penasaran, ia pun berniat untuk menghampiri kucing bersayap itu.

"Hei, kemarilah..." ujarnya setengah berbisik sembari membukakan pintu geser yang terhubung dengan halaman asrama. Seakan dihipnotis, kucing tersebut menghampiri pemuda berkacamata itu dan mulai mengeong di hadapannya.

"Aih, kucing yang lucu~" puji Alfred sembari berjongkok di depan kucing itu lalu mengusapi kepalanya yang kini mengibaskan ekornya sembari mengeong.

"Miaw~"

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana pemilikmu?" tanya Alfred sambil menggendong kucing bersayap itu lalu membawanya menjauhi kamar. Kucing itu pun mengeong kembali sambil menatapnya, salah satu tungkai depannya seakan menunjuk arah barat, menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya.

"Pemilikmu di sana?" ujar Alfred sambil menengok kucing itu yang terus mengeong, "Ayo kita ke sana!" ajaknya bersemangat sembari membawa lari kucing tersebut menuju arah barat.

Ia berlari meninggalkan asrama dan mendekati taman sekolah. Dihiraukannya hembusan angin malam yang mulai menusuk kulitnya, selama kakinya masih sanggup Alfred terus berlari hingga akhirnya ia tiba di taman sekolah. Tak terduga, kucing itu malah melompat turun dari gendongan Alfred lalu berlari menjauhinya.

"Hei, tunggu! Jangan lari!" serunya sembari mengejar kucing bersayap itu. Bukannya berhenti atau berbalik menghampirinya, kucing itu justru terus berlari menjauhinya. Semakin cepat Alfred mengejarnya, semakin cepat pula kucing itu berlari.

"Hhah... Hhah... Cepat sekali larinya..." gumam Alfred sambil mengatur napasnya karena lelah mengejar, saat ingin berlari kembali ia menemukan targetnya berada tepat di tengah sebuah lingkaran _pentagram_. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mendekati lingkaran tersebut dengan tujuan ingin mendekati kucing itu.

"...Kau pasti Alfred Foster Jones... Benar kan?"

Pemuda Amerika itu terkejut saat mendapati kenyataan bahwa kucing bersayap itu baru saja berbicara dengannya, tubuhnya mulai gemetar ketakutan seakan-akan ia berpikir bahwa kucing itu hendak membalaskan dendamnya.

_Benar-benar kucing aneh..._

"...Jawab saja, aku tidak akan menyakitimu..." ujar kucing itu lagi sambil berjalan mendekatinya. Sesaat Alfred menghela napasnya, setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

_Finally we found you, fire energy holder_...

"Si-siapa yang berbicara barusan?!" serunya sembari membalikkan badannya, sayang ia tak melihat hal-hal yang mencurigakan di belakangnya. Begitu kembali membalikkan badannya, ia menemukan dua orang wanita yang kini berdiri di belakang kucing itu.

"Si-siapa kaliaan...?!" tanyanya dengan nada terkejut sembari menunjuk mereka yang kini tersenyum penuh arti di depannya.

"Maaf jika kami mengagetkanmu, kami akan memperkenalkan diri kepadamu. Namaku Gaia..." jawab wanita bertudung putih itu.

"...Dan aku Athena!" timpal gadis _honey blonde_ itu riang, "Oh ya, kucing yang itu namanya Minerva." lanjutnya sembari menunjuk kucing bersayap yang berada di depannya.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan padamu..." ujar Gaia, "Tapi sebelumnya, bisa kau lepaskan lilitan perban di tanganmu itu?"

Sejenak Alfred terdiam, sebetulnya ia tak ingin melepaskan lilitan perban yang menutupi kulit lengannya sekalipun orang yang ia kenal menyuruhnya. Akan tetapi begitu melihat Gaia yang menurutnya tak berbahaya, perlahan namun pasti ia mulai melepaskan lilitan tersebut. Begitu semua lilitan perban itu terlepas, terlihat jelaslah sebuah lambang lidah api di lengan kanannya.

"Sudah kuduga... _Elemental energy_ itu telah tertanam di dalam tubuhmu..." komentar Gaia sembari memegangi dagunya, "Mungkin dengan sedikit—"

"—TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

Serentak Gaia, Athena, dan Minerva mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Alfred yang baru saja berteriak kepadanya. Terlihat jelas ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya, seakan-akan ia tak percaya dengan hal terselubung di balik lambang tersebut.

"Se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?!" tanya Alfred dengan nada tak percaya, "Kumohon, beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku...!"

"Ahahaha, maaf kami lupa menjelaskannya padamu!" jawab Athena polos sembari mengusap tenguknya, "Jadi sebenarnya, _elemental energy_—"

"—tunggu, _elemental energy_ itu apa?" tanya Alfred polos sembari menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak kalah polosnya layaknya seorang siswa taman kanak-kanak.

_Plok..._

Athena pun _facepalm_.

"...MAKANYA JANGAN MEMOTONG UCAPANKU!" gerutu Athena sembari mengepalkan tangannya, terlihat jelas perempatan urat di wajahnya, "_Elemental energy_ itu sebuah energi yang berfungsi mengatur elemen-elemen tertentu. Dan secara kebetulan kau adalah _fire energy holder_..." lanjutnya dengan nada yang masih terdengar ketus sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ja-jadi aku—"

"Ya, otomatis kau akan mempunyai kemampuan mengontrol api..." tukas Minerva begitu Alfred hendak berbicara.

"Sebenarnya _Archadia_ sedang dalam bahaya oleh ancaman _Parallia_ yang mengincar _elemental energy_." ujar Gaia dengan ekspresi tenangnya, "Dan bila mereka berhasil mendapatkannya, dunia akan hancur karena _Archadia_ merupakan pusat pengendali semua dunia..."

"Jadi... apa kau bersedia menyelamatkan dunia ini?" tanya Minerva dengan nada memohon.

Tanpa diperintah, personifikasi negara Paman Sam tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia menyanggupi penawaran itu. Seakan puas, Gaia mulai mendekati Alfred yang perlahan mundur dari hadapannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan pa—"

_Statis_.

Seakan terkena kejutan listrik, ucapan Alfred terputus bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terjatuh karena tak sadarkan diri ketika Gaia menyentuh keningnya, sementara itu Athena dan Minerva pun mendekati Gaia.

"Gaia, kau akan mengaktifkan _elemental energy_nya?" tanya Minerva sambil mendengakkan kepalanya ke arah sang wanita bertudung putih itu.

"Mau tak mau, kita harus bergerak cepat. Kalau tidak, kita bisa kalah dari _Parallia_." jawab Gaia seraya menghela napas begitu memandang sang pemuda _dirty blonde_ yang tak sadarkan diri di depannya, tangan kanannya mengeluarkan sinar putih bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah lingkaran _pentagram_ di tempat tubuh Alfred—yang kini bergetar tanpa penyebab—berbaring.

"_...Efreet, give him your energy...!_"

_BUUUUURRRSSSSTT!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hangat..._

_Apa yang terjadi di dalam tubuhku..?_

_Apakah ini pertanda bahwa aku—_

_Tuhan..._

_...tolong aku.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_...Kuya..._?"

"..._Amerika-san_...?"

"...A-Al..."

Perlahan Alfred membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan mendapati dirinya tengah dikerubuti oleh teman-temannya sehingga membuatnya merasa sesak napas—

—berbonus aroma menyengat khas herbal yang menusuk hidungnya.

_Tuhan, apa salah dan dosaku...?!_

"Uhm... di... mana ini...?" tanya Alfred lirih sambil memijit keningnya.

"Ini di kamar kita." jawab Matthew dengan nada sedikit khawatir, kedua manik _violet_nya terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Tadi malam kau ditemukan pingsan di taman oleh Phili dan Indonesia, karena mereka tak bisa membopongmu kemari terpaksa mereka meminta bantuanku dan Japan..."

_Nah lho..._

Kesimpulan, Matthew hampir menangis, sekian dan terima kasih.

"_Amerika-san_, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiku seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"...Yah, begitulah... Tapi kepalaku sedikit pusing..." jawab Alfred—yang masih memijit keningnya—sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"_Indoneshia-san_—"

"—Ya, ada apa?"

Tampaklah Kirana memasuki kamarnya seraya membawa nampan berisi segelas teh hangat, dihampirinya mereka lalu gadis Indonesia itu meletakkan teh itu di atas meja belajarnya.

"Itu teh poci, sudah kuberi gula karena kutahu kau suka yang manis-manis." ujar Kirana dengan suara keibuan, "Ngomong-ngomong, minyak kayu putihnya kutaruh di atas meja..." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk sebotol kecil minyak kayu putih yang berdiri dengan tenangnya di atas meja.

"Minyak... kayu putih?" tanya Alfred pelan, dilihatnya sebotol minyak kayu putih yang tertampang di atas meja dengan pandangan terkejut.

_Pantas saja baunya—Ugh..._

_...Luar binasa._

"_Kuya_ kenapa? Tak tahan dengan baunya?" tanya Maria khawatir sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Baunya menyengat—" jawab Alfred sambil menutup hidungnya pertanda dirinya amat terganggu dengan aroma minyak kayu putih.

"Lho, padahal minyak kayu putih berguna saat ada orang pingsan lho!" timpal Kirana sambil mengaduk teh poci, "Tapi kalau kau mau, minyak kayu putihnya bisa diminum kok.. Katanya..."

_ASDFGHJKL!_

Mangaplah mereka—kecuali Kirana yang malah _sweatdropped_—seraya memasang tatapan hah-yang-benar-saja di hadapannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Sekarang jam berapa?"

Pertanyaan Matthew barusan sukses meretakkan suasana yang sempat hening tersebut, Kiku pun melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan bahwa sekarang jam...

"...setengah enam pagi."

"...ASTAGA, AKU BELUM MANDI!" pekik Kirana panik sambil berlari terbirit-birit keluar kamar sampai—

_BRAAK!_

—membanting pintu.

"_A-A-Amerika-san... Kanada-san..._ Ja-jangan salahkan _Indoneshia -san_ jika pintu kamar kalian rusak..." kata Kiku pelan sambil melirik Alfred dan Matthew yang hanya memandang kosong pintu kamar mereka—

—berbonus _gloomy aura_ yang berkobar di sekelilingnya.

"I-iya..." timpal Alfred dan Matthew berbarengan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_09.12 AM..._

Personifikasi Amerika Serikat itu masih memijit keningnya, peristiwa tadi malam terus menginvasi otaknya sejak dirinya memasuki kelas Ekonomi. Diperhatikannya gulungan perban yang membaluti lengan kanannya—yang sekali lagi sukses mengalihkan perhatian belasan murid yang sekelas dengannya—dengan seksama._ Tidak ada yang aneh ah..._ begitu pikirnya.

_Tapi... kenapa tanganku terasa aneh ya...?_

"_Kuya..._ _Kuya_ kenapa?" tanya Maria—yang duduk di sampingnya—setengah berbisik sambil mencatat rumus-rumus ekonomi yang sebetulnya mampu membuat para murid melambaikan bendera putih secara massal, mungkin karena pelajaran itu merupakan salah satu pelajaran yang paling _**UGH**_menyusahkan_**UGH**_ bagi mereka.

"E-Eh...? Tidak ada apa-apa kok, hehehe..." jawab Alfred spontan sembari mengusapi tenguknya di depan Maria yang hanya meresponnya dengan anggukan kepala. Gadis Filipina itu melanjutkan aktivitasnya, sesekali kedua manik cokelatnya melirik ke arah lengan kanan Alfred yang terus mencatat angka-angka yang beranak pinak di papan tulis.

"Sssssttt _Kuya_..." sapa Maria setengah berbisik seraya menowel lengan Alfred berkali-kali untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, "...Nanti mau tidak ikut aku ke taman sekolah?"

"Hee? Taman sekolah?" tanya Alfred—yang membalas towelan Maria dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut ke arahnya—berbisik, "Kau ke sana mau apa?!"

"Pokoknya _Kuya_ harus ikut! Ini penting!" jawab Maria ketus—tak lupa ia mengecilkan volume suaranya agar dirinya tidak menjadi pusat perhatian—sambil menggenggam tangan besar milik Alfred yang meneguk ludah saat melihat tatapan Maria yang bagaikan seekor anak kucing yang ingin dipungut.

_**UHUK**__cute__**UHUK**_...

"...Baiklah, aku ikut."

Maka setelah pelajaran selesai, mereka pun bergegas menuju taman sekolah. Sebetulnya pemuda Amerika itu tidak mau menuruti 'adik'nya itu, tetapi mengingat Maria kalau sedang marah—terutama jika ia sudah masuk ke dalam _rage mode_—seramnya minta ampun, mau tak mau ia harus mengikuti kemauannya.

_Daripada dilempar meja, kursi, dan sebangsanya..._

"Japan! Nesia!" seru Maria dengan nada superior—mungkin karena terlalu 'mengimitasi' Alfred—sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kiku dan Kirana yang tengah menikmati bekal mereka di meja piknik yang berada di sana.

"_Pinoooy_~! Akhirnya kamu datang juga!" sahut Kirana riang seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Maria dan Alfred yang kini duduk di tempat yang tersedia.

"Ehehehe~ Tadi pelajaran ekonominya susah sekali!" gerutu Maria seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Setuju! Kepalaku sampai pusing waktu memikirkan jawabannya!" timpal Alfred dengan nada menggerutu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya pula, "Ngomong-ngomong kalian sedang apa di sini?"

"Ehm, sebenarnya kami sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kita berempat..." jawab Kirana seraya menegak air mineralnya.

"Hee... Maksudnya...?" tanya Alfred bingung sambil menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan telunjuknya.

"_Amerika-san_, bisa ceritakan peristiwa tadi malam?" tanya Kiku sambil bertopang dagu.

"Nggg... waktu itu aku bertemu dengan seekor kucing aneh, bayangkan saja seekor kucing putih yang mempunyai sayap—"

"—KUCING BERSAYAP...?!"

Dan Kirana langsung menginjak kaki kiri Maria yang meringis kesakitan demi menyuruhnya supaya tetap tenang—

—yah, sekaligus menyuruhnya mengecilkan volume suara personifikasi Filipina itu berhubung kedua gendang telinganya hampir pecah dan sukses membuat murid-murid yang berada di taman melototi mereka karena dianggap membuat keributan.

"Ma-maaf..." ujar Kirana seraya menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya kepada para murid yang langsung melanjutkan aktivitasnya, "_Pinoy_, sudah kubilang jangan teriak-teriak di sampingku! Suaramu itu terlalu nyaring, tahu!" omelnya kepada Maria yang justru menunjukkan cengiran tak berdosanya di depan 'kakak'nya itu.

"Kucing bersayap? Apa ia bisa berbicara?" tanya Kiku sambil menutup buku yang dibacanya.

"Iya, bahkan waktu itu aku sempat mengobrol dengannya." jawab Alfred sambil merogoh _Ipod_nya dari saku celananya lalu menyeruput _soda pop_ yang sempat ia beli.

"Kau tahu," ujar Kirana sambil memandang Alfred dengan pandangan serius, "kami bertiga juga pernah bertemu dengannya."

Seketika pemuda Amerika itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari _Ipod_nya ke arah Kirana seraya memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"Dia bilang, ada semacam energi yang tertanam di tubuhku dan ada yang mengincar energi tersebut." kata Kirana melanjutkan ucapannya barusan sambil bertopang dagu.

"...Kucing itu juga mengatakan hal yang sama denganku..." komentar Alfred sambil berhenti menyeruput _soda pop_nya.

"Berarti kita ini... semacam orang terpilih, begitu?" tanya Maria setengah berbisik seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bisa jadi," jawab Kiku pelan seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Wah, ternyata kalian sedang membicarakanku ya?"

_ASDFGHJKL!_

Empat pasang mata berbeda warna tersebut membulat secara bersamaan begitu mendapati bahwa seekor kucing putih—yang asyik duduk di samping Kiku—ikut berpartisipasi dalam perbincangan mereka.

Panjang umur sepertinya...

"K-K-K-Kau...? KENAPA KAU BISA BERADA DI SINI...?!"

Sekarang giliran kaki Alfred yang menjadi sasaran kaki Kirana yang kembali merasa terganggu—

—oh, bonus rasa malu yang memuncak kembali takkala menyadari bahwa lagi-lagi mereka menjadi pelototan murid-murid sekitar.

"Maaf, gara-gara aku muncul kalian jadi kaget..." ucap Minerva polos seraya mengibaskan ekornya, dan sayangnya ia tak mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah menjadi sasaran tatapan mengerikan dari keempat personifikasi negara tersebut.

Ahahaha, _good job,_ Minerva...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Alfred sambil memangku Minerva yang tengah menikmati sepotong _strawberry shortcake_ pemberian Maria—yang sebetulnya merasa terpaksa ketika merelakan kue kesukaannya. Mereka sudah memutuskan berpindah tempat menuju kamar Maria dan Kirana berhubung mereka terus menjadi pusat perhatian dikarenakan selalu membuat keributan, teriakan dan pekikan seseorang saat kakinya diinjak itu sangat mengganggu, kau tahu...

"Hanya memastikan," jawab Minerva datar sambil melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang memangkunya, "kalau kalian baik-baik saja di sini..."

"Hei, kami sebagai _nation_ bisa menjaga diri kok! Tenang saja!" ujar Maria sambil berjongkok di depan Minerva yang masih menyantap _strawberry shortcake_nya.

"Iya, kalian aman tanpa gangguan orang jahat, kalau dengan _Parallia_ bagaimana?!" gerutu Minerva bersungut-sungut sambil memajukan bibirnya.

—silakan abaikan logika di mana seekor kucing tidak bisa memajukan bibirnya..

"Lho, memang mereka bisa sampai ke dunia nyata?" tanya Kirana yang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sambil menggerakkan kedua kakinya bergantian.

"Mereka bisa membuat portal sesuka hati, yang terpenting mereka bisa sampai ke tujuan mereka, titik.." jawab Minerva.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa tahu keberadaan kami?" tanya Kiku sambil duduk bersila di samping Kirana yang mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas angin.

"Sehari sebelumnya aku sempat menguntit kamarnya, jadi aku tahu keberadaan kalian." jawab Minerva polos sambil menunjuk Alfred yang memasang tatapan mengerikan—tolong tambahkan aura mengerikan di sekelilingnya—kepadanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal portal itu, katamu mereka bisa membuat portal sesuka mereka kan? Lalu, di mana mereka biasanya membuat portalnya?" tanya Maria sambil bertopang dagu di atas kedua tangannya yang ia lipat.

"Biasanya sih di tempat datar, seperti dinding, cermin—HEI, SEDANG APA KAU DI SANA...?!" jawab Minerva setengah memekik seraya menengok ke arah sang personifikasi Amerika yang berdiri tepat di depan cermin. Terlihat ia memperhatikan cermin yang ada di depannya seakan dirinya tengah memeriksanya.

"Hei, katamu mereka bisa membuat portal di cermin kan?" tanya Alfred sambil menunjuk cermin di depannya, "Mana portalnya? Aku tidak melihatnya..."

Hening.

"...DASAR BODOOOOOH~!"

Dan serentak teman-temannya lebih memilih untuk ber_anime fall_ untuk menjawab pertanyaan konyolnya.

"Mungkin portalnya sengaja dibuat tidak terlihat..." jawab Kiku sambil mendekati cermin tersebut.

"Eh, masa sih?" gumam pemuda Amerika itu sambil mengetukkan kaca cermin itu dan mendapati jemarinya menembus kaca tersebut.

"I-ini..."

"Ada apa?" tanya Kirana panik sambil mendekati kedua temannya yang mulai panik ketika tangan Alfred terhisap semakin dalam ke dalam lubang hitam yang terbentuk dalam cermin itu.

"Gawat! Tangan _Amerika-san_ tidak bisa keluar!" jawab Kiku panik sambil berusaha menolong Alfred mengeluarkan tangannya. Sayang, bukannya berhasil kedua pemuda berbeda kebangsaan itu malah terhisap masuk ke dalam lubang hitam itu.

"_KUYAAA!_" pekik Maria panik sambil menghampiri Kirana, "Mereka terhisap ke dalam portal itu!"

"Ayo kita ikuti saja!" ajak Minerva yang berada dalam pelukan Maria sambil menunjuk lubang hitam tersebut.

"Ayo, _Pinoy_! Kita harus ikut mereka!" ajak Kirana sambil menggandeng tangan Maria, sedangkan tangan lainnya menggapai lubang hitam yang kini menghisap mereka.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA~!"

_ZAAAAAAPPP!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR NOTE**

Sumpah, gak lucu banget dah...

Di saat fic-fic MC menumpuk tinggal di_update_, ane dengan _GENIUS_nya—serius, ane bener-bener _genius_—malah nambah fic lagi, MC lagi pula..

_Oh God Why..._

Yowes dah, ini rada mirip sama fic _Tales of Hetalia : The Adventure's Begin_—bedanya _you know_ lah, udah dicantumin di _warning_ kok—dan kalian harus tau, ide fic ini keluar gara-gara ane nonton _walkthrough_ _fangame Persona Powers Hetalia_ lho! Ciyus deh...

Tambahan, ane stress gara-gara liburan yang cuma dikasih sedikit—liburan dua minggu lebih dibilang kurang coba!—dan ane keteteran sama dua fic MC ane ini, dan _alhamdulillah_ salah satu fic MC ane ada yang bakalan _update_ bersamaan sama _publish_nya fic ini.

Tolong lemparin buku kimia sama matematika jurusan dong... /ditabok

Oke, oke, jadi maaf kalo _feel_ cerita ini kurang nendang dan terkesan ane ini _gak-niat-bikin-fic-banget-sih_. Ini ane bener-bener udah stress banget sama RL—serius, kurikulum sekarang kesannya kejam~!

Akhir kata, silakan luncurkan kritik/saran/komentar kalian ke kotak _review_~


End file.
